Revival (A Bleach Fan Fiction)
by 1449kinetic
Summary: A new enemy appears, reviving all of the Espada, who are much more powerful, even killing some Soul Reapers. Can the Soul Society save itself now?
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Espada

Chapter 1: Return of the Arrancar

In the Research and Development Institution of the Soul Society, Mayuri is all alone working on some short of experiment. It appears to be a red crystal, about the size of an average adult middle finger. Mayuri was handling it with extreme care, checking all sides of it using a microscope. He did not want to break any part of this crystal, for it holds powers that are beyond anyone's wildest imagination. The power behind it? He did not know. This crystal, however, matched the exact description, weight, and material, everything, that was found in a millennium old book, _Arrada_. According to the people who wrote this book, this crystal had extreme power. However, every artifact that the book talked about, and Mayuri located, their powers were described in this book, and they were true. But this red crystal, this item was the only one without a power description. Mayuri needed to unlock this item's secrets.

As Mayuri was putting away the microscope, for he was done for the day, a huge explosion occurred in the institution. There was a hole in the wall where Mayuri was facing, and beneath the rubble was none other than Nemu.

"The perfect being, huh? There is no such thing as perfect in this world. That may sound cliché, but it's the truth. The average person admires perfection and seeks to obtain it. But, what's the point of achieving perfection? There is none. Nothing. Not a single thing. I loathe perfection! If something is perfect, then there is nothing left. There is no room for imagination. No place left for a person to gain additional knowledge or abilities. Do you know what that means? For scientists such as ourselves, perfection only brings despair. It is our job to create things more wonderful than anything before them, but never to obtain perfection. A scientist must be a person who finds ecstasy while suffering from that antimony." A robber-type masked man said as he entered the hole. He was wearing a black Shinigami Outfit, and had a regular Zanpakuto.

"What did you just say?" Mayuri asked, confused at the fact that this Shinigami knew those exact lines.

"Were those not the words you said to a certain Esapada? I believe his name was, Szayelaporro Granz? Well, I just thought you'd just like to hear those words, because my Zanpakuto is what you despise, perfection. Just taste a bit of its power." The man said as he pointed his blade into the air. "Genjitsu!" Suddenly, the whole room began to shake, and just like that, the crystal fell out of Mayuri's hand when he wanted to grab it, and landed next to the intruder.

The shaking stopped and the intruder picked up the ruby, placed it on his blade, and watched as it absorbed it. "There is nothing you need to say about what you just witnessed Mayuri. Let me do all the talking. You see, the quake you just experienced was the power of my Genjitsu. Reality, it made something that I wanted into a reality, affecting everything and everyone, including me. What I wanted was for the ruby to come to me, and so it did. This ruby, the one you know so little about, even from the famed book, Arrada, is what was needed for my Zanpakuto's bankai. It's strange, I know, but that was just how my sword was created."

Mayuri hissed at this info and asked, "Why wouldn't that Zanpakuto appear in the famed book then? Why not?"

The man chuckled, and then said, "Because, you fool, this book was created by Aizen himself." Mayuri's eyes widen at those words. "Yes, Aizen. He was the one who created this book. Oh, how much I would have loved for Aizen to be here, but you guys imprisoned him. Not only that, but Ichigo regained his powers. Of course, I doubt he can use that move of his. The name of this book, Arrada, came from the two words, 'Arrancar' and 'Espada'. The end of the Soul Society is near. Bankai Kagirinai Genjitsu".

Suddenly, the sword vanished from view and a huge laughter can be heard all across the lab. "My, to think that you were able to vanquish all these Soul Reapers. Thank you for not vanquishing Mayuri, I want him for myself."

"Well, it looks like you have a visitor Mayuri. From now on, the true games begin. Let's see what you can do." The masked man said as he himself vanished from view, leaving Mayuri there alone.

It was then that Mayuri began to feel a huge pain in his stomach and blood flowing out of his mouth. "What's…this? No, it can't be!"

More laughter can be heard as Szayelaporro Granz walked into the hole into the wall, in Resurreccion form, carrying a doll of Mayuri and his organs. "Too bad Mayuri, it seems as if I destroyed your stomach. It looks like your death has arrived. Good night, old pal. We shall never see each other again." The Espada then left the room, leaving a shocked Mayuri there to die.


	2. The Strong and Uncuttable

It was now the morning in the Soul Society, and how is Zaraki spending it? Zaraki is forced to investigate the crime scene. Seeing the bodies of both Nemu and Mayuri only seemed to make Zaraki excited. He walked up to Mayuri's body and said, "So, the great scientist was defeated. I wonder if it was because of whatever junk you do here. But if it's not, and someone did defeat you, then this is going to be fun."

It was then that Yachiru Kusajishi appeared on Zaraki's back. "Hey Kenny, do you think we should be worried because of his death? Did someone actually defeat Mayuri and his lieutenant?" She said while pointing to Mayuri's body.

"I don't know, why ask me? The female doctor might be able to figure this out. Anyway, was it only these two who died? Exactly how many casualties were there last night?" Zaraki asked.

"Umm, I think it was the guards and these two. Whoever did this must be real strong. But I know you're going to defeat them, right Kenny?" Yachiru asked in a very playful tone.

"I don't think you need to be here anymore, you may leave now Captain Kenpachi." Unohana interrupted as she approached the two, surprisingly, her lieutenant not with her.

"I don't take orders from you! If there was an attack, I want to be here in order to have some fun!" Zaraki argued back at Unohana.

"I don't think you need to be here anymore, you may leave now Captain Kenpachi." Unohana said again with a creepy smile.

Zaraki sighed and muttered "fine" and left the area with his lieutenant. He was obviously angry with Unohana, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. He was going to face the enemy, if there is one, and he is going to do it soon.

Inside the Head Captain's Headquarters, Yamamoto is trying to figure out what to do with the recent attacks. It was then that Kenpachi storms into the room and runs towards Yamamoto, stopping before he reached his desk. "What is it, Zaraki?" Yamamoto asked, obviously irritated by Zaraki's rude intrusion.

"Listen old man, I don't care what you are going to say. Tonight, I'm taking my lieutenant and three others with me to investigate the attack. We are going to look around the Soul Society, until we find who we are looking for. I don't care who you planned to do that, I'm going anyway!" Zaraki said. Yachiru, who was on Zaraki's back, then screamed "Yeah!", agreeing with the captain.

Yamamoto sighed and then shouted, "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO STORM INTO HERE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?"

"LISTEN OLD MAN, IF MAYURI WAS TAKEN OUT THEN SHOULDN'T WE TRY TO PREVENT ANOTHER DEATH!? I'M PERFECT FOR THAT JOB, SO LET ME DO IT!" Zaraki shouted back, now really angry with the head captain.

Yamamoto sighed once again and then said, a little more nicely, "Unohana has to do an autopsy on Mayuri's body. We don't even know if he was attacked. For all you know, he released a chemical, killing everyone in the building at that time. Don't make any judgements without reviewing all the evidence."

Zaraki then punched Yamamoto's desk and said, "Listen, a chemical like that can cause a hole in the wall? A chemical like that can cause blood on the walls from where the guards died? If so, then that's one crazy chemical. I think we have enough evidence to conclude what happened, not exactly, but in general." Zaraki then left the room, carrying Yachiru with him.

Once Zaraki left the area, Yamamoto sighed and said, "I'm sure you're going to investigate anyway Zaraki. Just don't get involved with something you can't handle, or you'll regret it."

Later that night, in a forest, Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizo Aramaki were walking, trying to find any enemy that may have caused the deaths of Nemu, Mayuri and the guards. "Guys, I don't think we should be here. I mean, why? Shouldn't we just stay in our barracks? It's much safer there, than here. Who knows how strong the enemy is?" Makizo said, obviously scared with the whole thing.

"Listen, if you and your ugly face are going to act like cowards, then I don't know what you are doing in this division. Join Unohana's division, it'll be much safer for you there." Yumichika replied.

"Me? Scared? You're crazy!" Makizo replied. It was then some bushes rustled, making Makizo jump. It was only a squirrel though. "I wasn't scared! It's just my reaction to jump in these types of situations, hehe."

"That's the definition of scared. I don't recall seeing any of us jump, only you. You're totally scared. Just go home before an actual battle ensues. If there is one, that is." Yumichika replied, now irritated by Makizo.

"I'm only coming because Zaraki asked me too. So, just leave me alone already!" Makizo said, now shaking. The shaking only made Yumichika laugh.

"I would totally kill you right now scaredy cat, but I can't. It seems as if we have a visitor over there." Zaraki said as he pointed to some trees.

"Finished? It'll never be finished. A battle isn't like some stupid argument. As long as someone's still breathing, the fight isn't over." A voice said, coming from the trees Zaraki was pointing at. "I don't remember, did you say those words once? If not, then surely you thought of those words. I don't know, but I'm sure you did say those words. Either way, it suits us in this battle, don't you think?" The powerful, Fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga said as he waked out of those trees and into view. Unlike the Espada Mayuri encountered, this one was not in Resurreccion form.

Zaraki smiled at the sight of his opponent and said, "My, so it seems you defeated Mayuri. I don't know how you survived, but you're right. The fight's not over yet. Tonight is the night we finally end this battle!"

"SIR, I GOT THIS. I'll SHOW YOU I'M NOT SCARED!" Makizo said. Zaraki then tried to stop him, but Makizo didn't listen. Instead, charging towards Nnoitra, striking him with his blade. However, it did not cut him. "What's this? No effect?"

"You can't cut me." Nnoitra said as he grabbed Makizo's blade. He forcibly took it out of Makizo's hand and used Makizo's own blade against him, thrusting it into his chest and out. Makizo dropped on the floor, dead. "I swear, you brought the fool here in order to kill him." Nnoitra said as he looked at Zaraki, Makizo's zanpakuto no longer in his hand.

"As strong as ever Espada, but this is going to be so simple. You see, I'm much stronger than I was back then. You can't beat me, no matter how hard you try. Now then, don't disappoint me!" Zaraki said, now excited for the upcoming battle.

"An…ESPADA!? Captain, are you sure you don't need assistance? I can see it in your eyes, you don't want help, but are you sure? We can easily defeat him if we work together!" Yumichika said to Zaraki. From the battle of Aizen, he knew how strong the Espadas were.

"Don't worry about me you fool. Since when were you allowed to interfere with my battles? Ikkaku and Yumichika, go now. Yachiru, stand aside and watch." Zaraki ordered. Yumichika did not like it, but he did not argue. Both he and Ikkaku began to exit the area, when Nnoitra grinned and an explosion occurred under Ikkaku and Yumichika. When the smoke was gone, both Ikkaku and Yumichika were on the floor, dead.

"My, who knew Mayuri had such technology. I only obtained it through that Espada who killed Mayuri. Now, to think you'd let your comrades leave. Your little group of five, quickly reduced to two. Those bombs though, undetectable, just what Mayuri would create." Nnoitra said with a smile.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure whether or not those two would alert the others. That wouldn't be too good. We're far from anyone, so these bombs shouldn't have been heard. Now, with no interference, this battle can finally begin." Zaraki said. Yachiru then jumped off the captain's back, and went on a tree.

"Not caring for your comrades, I see, well then, let's get this party started, you beast!" Nnoitra said as he looked at his weapon and then back at Zaraki. He charged at Zaraki and attacked with his blade, diagonally from the top left part of Zaraki's chest, to the bottom right part of his chest, causing a huge cut.

Zaraki looked at the cut that was formed, blood gushing out, and smiled. "That's more like it, just what I'd expect from my arch nemesis." He quickly held on to the safe part of his Zanpakuto and immediately began striking Nnoitra, attempting to cut him. He attacked 100 times before stopping, and jumping back.

"My, my, my, how pathetic. All those attacks, and yet, you still could not cut me. Come on, use both hands and take off that eyepatch. Let's see which one of us just has the harder skin and is stronger!" Nnoitra said as he prepared for his next attack.

Zaraki grinned and said, "Fine, I wanted to prolong this fight, but if you wish to die, then I accept." Zaraki then took off his eyepatch, and held his zanpakuto with both hands. Conducting the same move he used to defeat Nnoitra before, he pointed his blade up. It was then when Nnoitra began his attack and Zaraki began his attack, both blades clashing at each other.

For unknown reasons, a bright light shone throughout the area as both blades clashed, Yachiru couldn't see what was happening from on top of the tree. Her eyes became wide when the light stopped shining, because all she saw was Zaraki on the floor, and Nnoitra standing, but barely standing. "KENNY!"

That last attack nearly wiped Nnoitra out. He could only stand by using his blade as a cane. "Just…one…more…opponent. It…looks…like…I…don't….have….a….choice. Pray, Santa Teresa." By the command, Nnoitra transformed into his resurreccion form, revealing form arms, four scythes, one scythe each. "Now then, where was I?" He said, while looking at Yachiru as she jumped down from the tree.

"You killed Kenny, now I kill you!" Yachiru said, still with her childish voice. Nnoitra couldn't help but laugh because this little girl challenged him. "Time to play." Yachiru said as she dashed at Nnoitra, preparing to attack. However, before Nnoitra could try to block, he suddenly felt the blade hit him, but it did not. Then it did actually hit him, but then, something hit him again. All three attacks felt the same way, with the same power. Yachiru jumped back, smiling.

"Huh? Did I just get attacked three times, when you only attacked me once? What just happened?" Nnoitra asked.

"My zanpakuto, Sanpo Kenju, is like a copycat sword. You get hit by the same attack I'm about to conduct, before and after I attack. " Yachiru replied.

Nnoitra was shocked to hear this and said, "My, what an interesting move. Just what I'd expect from someone with your rank. According to Zaraki, your name is Yachiru. NOW DIE!" At those words, Yachiru quickly realized what was about to happen, and jumped away as an explosion occurred. She landed safely on the ground.

"Just as I expected. You couldn't have known that those other two you killed were going to walk that same direction. The bombs are everywhere. But, how do you control them? I noticed you were able to transfer your Reiatsu to the ground, onto the specific area where the bombs exploded. It needs to be concentrated at that point, not spread out like normally." Yachiru said.

Nnoitra smiled and said, "So you figured all that out by watching from a tree and on someone's back? You're quite observant. Let's end this, shall we?"

Yachiru smiled and said, "Yes, let's end this!" She then jumped again as another bomb exploded. "That won't work!" She then jumped another time and launched herself towards Nnoitra. _"I know I can't kill him with only my blade, so this is the only way!"_ She thought to herself as she reached Nnoitra.

" _To think she figured the bombs out…wait, the way she is attacking, this Reiatsu! She plans on activating the bombs herself by impacting, not only me, but the ground where the bombs are, with increased Reiatsu!"_ Nnoitra thought, with no way to evade because of the copycat move. It was then when the explosion occurred…

From the distance, the Masked Man was secretly watching the whole battle…


End file.
